hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
Bar-Be-Q Burritos
Bar-B-Q Burritos is the 5th episode of Season Four and thus 71st overall of Hart of Dixie. Summary Zoe comes in to the Rammer Jammer with a list of things to get done before the baby arrives. 1. Make a list of things to do before the baby is born. 2. Buy stylish comfortable maternity clothes. Zoe has done the these tasks and shows one of her new outfits to Wade. 3. Buy a new place. Wade and Zoe have both agreed that their places are too small. Zoe begins to cry as she thinks of leaving Lavon's place. He says they should be able to afford it as she is a doctor and he owns a restaurant but it is empty as everyone is at a food truck. Zoe begins to cry again with worry. Wade calls a meeting with Wanda who is behind him eating at the food truck. Cricket's new love interest is taking her to a gay bar and does not know how to dress for it. Annabeth wants to go back school, nursing school. She is excited but doesn't know how to pay for it. Cricket suggest selling her ex-husband's boat, which George Tucker lives on, but she owns. Cricket says it is just business and she must be cold like a shark. Lavon is talking to Zoe about Lemon. He sees her everywhere and she is even in her dreams. Zoe tries to lift Lavon's spirits calling him a hunky mayor. She sees Dr. Breeland tells him he looks nice in his shirt. which confuses him. After he leaves she tells Lavon that she wants a raise from Dr. Breeland. Lavon says that at least they can stay rent free forever and Zoe bursts into tears again. Dr. Breeland and Lemon are at Fancy's and she tells him that she has romantic problems. Dr. Breeland believes that it is Meatball that is causing her these problems despite her denying it. "Remember the shame" At the Rammer Jammer Wade and Wanda discuss how to bring in more business and Wade thinks of getting a live show. Meatball suggests his cousin Pamela who is on tour in Alabama. Meatball says he will introduce them if he gets free beer for a month. AB visits George and sees that the boat looks "lived in" and he says the Truitts were over rehearsing. She tells him that she is selling the houseboat. George wants to discuss selling the boat but AB says that it is just business. She asks George to make the place look less lived in. At a hoedown Lemon is dancing with someone who still lives with his mother who he has brought to the dance. Another asks her for floss because he ate corn on the way in. One tells her about his love of chowders. Lavon is at the dance and they dance together. She says that the pool is crazy pants. Lavon says his last partner only spoke in pig latin. Her next partner asks if she likes ficus as he has 12 and a beta fish. Wade and Meatball pitch his cousin about playing at the Rammer Jammer. She refuses but Meatball threatens to call her mother about breaking something 20 years ago. She says she can't as she has shows lined up every night. Wade says that Bluebell is the perfect place to relax. Wade convinces her to come and she says she can connect to her core fans. Zoe says the day was a disaster as her only patient was pink eye. She doesn't think Brick will give it to her. Zoe begins to cry again and wants a medical emergency to occur. Another person is in the waiting room and they have bed bug bites. They are staying at the same place Wade has got Pamela to stay at. Cricket is worrying about what to wear at the lesbian bar she wants to wear a dress but doesn't want to be the only one in a dress. AB has brought cricket and a potential buyer, Wally to the boat. Wally says he likes the peace and quiet just as banjo music begins to play. George invited the Truitt brothers. George says that the Truitts are thinking of buying the house boat next year. Wally and Cricket leave. George and AB fight as George has lived there for years and he is kicking her out for one of her famous whims. She then tells him she was planning on attending nursing school. Zoe shut down the inn just as Dash and Wade show up to reserve a room for Pamela. Lemon and Lavon talk about the people they dance with, one of whom asked Lavon for a spring wedding. Lemon says it is easier to live in New York City as single people meet each other all the time. She then reveals that Lavon is the love of her life. They leave separately. Zoe is eating pastries in Lavon's kitchen. Wade comes in and tells her about Pamela and says that she won't stay now that the inn has been closed by Zoe which means they can never find a place to stay. Especially not one that comes with free pastries. Zoe hugs Lavon and he tells her that Lemon was also at the hoedown. Zoe says she will fix everything. Zoe says that she acted irrationally but Dr. Breeland says that the state medical examiner called and she averted a statewide bed bug infestation. She asks for a raise and Brick immediately says no. George meets AB as she is eating a pastry and George apologizes to her. George does not want to move out of the houseboat but is willing to talk. George says that he also wants to try new things as well why else would he manage the Truitts. AB tells George that one of the brothers came in with a bite from his pet raccoon and was convinced he was becoming a were-raccoon. Lemon walks over to their table and they deny friendliness. Zoe tries to convince Lavon to allow Pamela to stay at his place to cheer him up so he can hear her sing. Pamela gives detailed instructions as to how unpack her luggage. Zoe says that it will just be one day and they should do it for the unborn child whom they will name Lavon, boy or girl. Lemon is talking to Brick and says she is going to try to fix up George and AB. Lemon runs off to talk to Sal. George is talking to the Truitts that they have a show and George and Lemon calls both George and AB and tells them she has a solution to both of their problems. Lemon says that one person is interested in buying the boat and is willing to rent it to George. Lemon asks George and AB to come over for a sample meal. She tells them to dress nice to get the feel for the romance.George and AB sense that Lemon's scheme is not over. Zoe and Lavon are talking in the kitchen while he makes the diva a smoothie. She makes several more demands. Zoe tells Lavon that she and Wade are moving out and begins to cry, Lavon is also upset. Lemon gives AB and George the dinner and they demand to know what is going on. She laughs it off and brings up the past. They sense that she is trying to get them closer so they could be a trio. AB and George bond over all of Lemon's schemes and she leaves them to remiss. While out buying things for the diva Lavon runs into Lemon. She is buying a wine opener and tells Lavon about her plan. Lavon realizes that she is pushing them together so AB will be happy so that they can be together. Lavon says that is is pure craziness and will not work. George and AB share a piece of chocolate cake together and they realize that she is trying to set them up. Rockett and Pamela are making out on Lavon's couch. Pamela asks for him to set up her room for romance and asks for condoms. Lavon blows up at Pamela. At the Rammer Jammer the food truck sisters are thrown out for advertising and Pamela says the concert is off. AB and George are talking and she tells him that she is having a hard time getting over a hard time. George inadvertently reveals that Lemon has feelings for Lavon. Lavon and Zoe talk and Zoe says she is bummed about leaving and that she loves it there. She says she wishes she could say. She begins to cry and says she wants to stay. Lavon says he will apologize to meatballs's cousin. AB confronts Lemon about trying to get George and her together so she can run off with Lavon guilt free. Lemon says she saw them laughing together and that's where is started, she said she wants AB to be happy but AB says that she wants herself to be happy. Pamela plays at the Rammer Jammer. AB and George drink together and complain about Lemon. Outside Lavon approaches Lemon. She tells him that AB figured it out. Lavon wants to get together and Lemon says she will not put her feelings before AB's. Lavon says the only thing they can do is move on and walks inside. Lavon, Wade and Zoe agree that they will not move, at least for the baby's first few months. George and AB dance together and admit to being friends. They agree to not tell Lemon. Cast Main Cast Secondary Cast Recurring Cast Guest Cast Mention Only Soundtrack Notes/Trivia Episode Title Cultural References Quotes Dr. Breeland to Lemon "Remeber the shame" in reference to her dating Meatball. Gallery Links Category:Episode Category:Season Four Episodes